geinffandomcom-20200214-history
If... (1,0)(0,0,0,0,0.02)
Welcome to GridEverything Website Reborn. A RULE: SAY EDITING... WHILE YOU ARE EDITING! Also, please reply ended editing to help us know when you are done. Website Reborn 2, Version Status Reborn 1, True SuperReborn 1, True Reborn 1, SuperSeason 1, Season 1, Part 1, with 100 slides! To make things simple, we have 100 slides/part, 10 part/season, 3 season/superseason, 2 superseason/reborn, 3 reborn/superreborn, ?? superreborn/Version Status Rebirth, ?? Version Status Rebirth per website reborn. Slides 1 to 20 We Are Back Here! We don't need a title Alter(forever) = infinity 4thone become the 4 Chain stopper moved. It became To do infinity after the 4 chain stoppers infinity -> To do infinity after the 4 chain stoppers forever -> To do infinity after the 4 chain stoppers infinity infinity infinity... forever = To do infinity after the 4 chain finite forever = To do infinity after the 4 chain time = To do infinity after the 4 chain time infinity = To do infinity after the BFB ATE = To do infinity after the BFB ATE INFINITY = To do after the BFB ATE = To do list after BFB = BFB Sequel Plans Alter(BFB Sequel Plans) = Battle for Battle For Busy Island Again = Battle For Battle For Money Again Battle for Battle for money again solved for everything - $ = everything + s = everything has a s after it's {s|s classs="article-tables"s |s'sBattle For Battle For Money Agains'''s |s |s |s |-s |s |Alls |s |s |-s |sAlters |sHighuels |s |s |}s s '''Info Text - everything has a s after it = Info S = There is a duplicate of the info text! The info text below is my grid! {s|s classs="article-tables"s |s'sBattle For Battle For Money Agains's |s |s |s |-s |s |Alls |s |s |-s |sAlters |sHighuels |s |s |}s s Info Text - everything has a s after it = Info S = There is a duplicate of the info text! 'The info text below is my grid!' Info becomes' an I. Alter(I)=|, and info text below is still my grid' {s|s classs="article-tables"s |s'sBattle For Battle For Money Agains's |s |s |s |-s |s |Alls |s |s |-s |sAlters |sHighuels |s |s |}s s |''' Text - everything has a s after it = | S = There is a duplicate of the | text! 'The | text below is my grid!' |s classs="article-tables"s |s'sBattle For Battle For Money Agains's |s |s |s |-s |s |Alls |s |s |-s |sAlters |sHighuels |s |s |}s s |' Text - everything has a s after it = | S = There is a duplicate of the | text! '''The | text below is my grid! |-| =0 {s0s classs="article-tables"s 0s'sBattle For Battle For Money Agains's 0s 0s 0s 0-s 0s 0Alls 0s 0s 0-s |sAlters 0sHighuels 0s 0s 0}s s Info Text - everything has a s after it = Info S = There is a duplicate of the info text! 'The info text below is my grid!' '''Info becomes' an I. ' '''Alter(I) is not 0! It killed a grid, and that other info text merged with me' ERROR clusters of 0s * All = 0. The info text below is still my grid! {s0s classs="article-tables"s 0s'sBattle For Battle For Money Agains's 0 |sAlters 0sHighuels 0s 0s 0}s s Info Text - everything has a s after it = Info S = There is a duplicate of the info text! 'The info text below is my grid!' Info becomes' an I. Alter(I) is not 0! It killed a grid, and that other info text merged with me' ERROR Alter(0s*ALL=0) = zeros multipled to everything 0 0 0 The enter sign turned into a hammer hammer 0 hammer 0 hammer 0 0+Hammer=Hammer turns you into nothing=Ban Hammer Ban Hammer Ban Hammer Ban Hammer opposite(Ban Hammer and GridEverything Wiki)=Admin Rights'''Admin Rights Admin Rights Admin Rights '''Alter(Admin Rights)=RollBack RollBack RollBack RollBack We roll backed right before the class change right before the class change right before the class change Rollback Rollback -> Rickrolled! You got rickrolled! Rickroll 777 joined top right Rickroll Slides 21 to 40 'Non-text died' To do infinity after the 4 chain stoppers Rickroll Rickroll Rickroll 777 All Alter Highuel 'Wordplay(Highuel) = Hyruel = The Legend Of Zelda' To do infinity after the 4 chain stoppers Rickroll Rickroll Rickroll 777 All Alter The Legend Of Zelda 'Everything applied to what is below them, if there is anything below them. To do the infinity after the 4 chain stoppers' To rickroll forever after the 4 chain stoppers GOOD GOOD 777 banned Rickroll Everything good Functions Mario 'All rickroll died' '777 applied to stuff' To be good forever after the 4 chain stoppers EVIL EVIL 777 banned 777 Everything as good as 777 Holy function Heavenly Mario '777 died because he banned himself.' 'All words related to 777 died as well' To be forever after the 4 chain stoppers banned Everything as function Mario 'Things clone. Info text 2 is gone.' To be forever after the 4 chain stoppers banned Everything as banned as Function Function Mario 'Everything as banned as function = Infintely many things. It is so many things it exploded everything not on the edges' To be forever after the 4 chain stoppers Mario 'Mario + To be forever after the 4 chain stoppers = (obvious)' To be mario forever after the 4 chain stoppers 'It split' To be mario forever after the 4 chain stoppers 'To(stoppers) = it's time to stop' To be mario forever after the 4 chain it's time to stop 'Things rejoin' To be mario forever after the 4 chain it's time to stop Rickroll Rickroll Rickroll 777 All Alter Highuel All(Alter) = Everything is altered Two bee luigi infinity greater than a x line Ban hammer MEMES MEMES MEMES Good Grid Function Drug Alter(Good)(Alter(Drug)(Good)) = Super(Read wrong(GOOD) = Super(GOOD) = SUCC GOOD OP GOD Two bee luigi infinity greater than a x line Ban hammer MEMES MEMES MEMES SUCC OP GOOD GOD Grid Function Drug Good things die. BAN HAMMER MEMES MEMES MEMES SUCC OP GOOD GOD Drug They fuse to form BAN SUCC SUCC OP GOOD GOD (Super Unbelivable Drugified Cringy Commmunist Dank Meme Wonderland, with a spice of SUCC OP GOOD GOD). SUCC OP GOOD GOD is from Reborn Grideverything. (08draven's chain) BAN SUCC SUCC OP GOOD GOD It is so cringy that we migrate it to another chain! The ban stayed Ban Everything in binary moved from the title. Ban 1000000.0 Converted to decimal Ban 64 Alter(Alter(64) = Alter(storage) = 7Zip Ban 7Zip Alter(7Zip) = .rar Ban 7Zip .rar 7 moved. rar moved too. Ban Ziprar .7 Alter(Wordplay(Ziprar) = Alter(Zipper) = Pants Ban Pants 0.7 N moved. n set to 0.7 Ban Pats n = 0.7 Alter applied to each letter of Pats. Ban Pee Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 0.7 Pee + Lava = BOOM! Ban BOOM! Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 0.7 BOOM = B*0*0*nn = B*0*0*0.49 = 0. Each part of the formula split. Ban 0 B 0 0 0.49 Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 0.7 . moved. 0s moved too. .n = n/10 Ban B 490000 Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 7 B set to 490000. Ban B=490000 Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 7 Alter(B and N) = more 7. Alter(more 7) = Recrusion Recrusiaon B=490000 Alter Recrusion e (constant) Red n = 7 Alter(e) = 2 and Infinity. Recrusion + 2 + Recrusion = If it happened two times, do it again Recrusiaon B=490000 Alter If it happened two times, do it again Infinity 2 Red n = 7 Alter (If it happened two times, do it again) = 2 -> 3. Recrusiaon B=490000 Alter 2 -> 3 If it happened two times, do it again Infinity 2 Red n = 7 If it happened two times, do it again did a website rebirth, because we had 2 already (Including the start of Grideverything). We will move to Google Slides. Recrusiaon B=490000 Alter 2 -> 3 If it happened three times, do it again Infinity 3 Red n = 7 (slide 55) 3 got flipped into an E Recrusiaon B=490000 Alter 2 -> 3 -> E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red n = 7 (slide 56) We got BEN=B*E*n Recrusiaon BEN=9870000 Alter 2 -> 3 -> E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red (slide 57) 9870000 got rounded to 10,000,000, and BEN is ��EN Recrusiaon ��EN=10,000,000 Alter 2 -> 3 -> E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red (slide 58) Alter(->)=<- Recrusiaon ��EN=10,000,000 Alter 2 <- 3 <- E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red (slide 59) That apply to everything Recrusiaon �� To N=10,000,000 Alter 2 <- 3 <- E If it happy to twice 2 Tim to, do it again Infinity 2 R2D2 (slide 60) Alter apply to everything Russia ��CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 GoogleSearch E -> 2 If you're happy twice, do it again Fixed Point 2 Star Wars (slide 61) Fixed Point apply to everything THE FINAL GOOD CDEFGHIJKLMNCDEFGHIJKLMN...CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 Google 3 -> Z If you're happy, keep doing it forever 1st Fixed Point of a=ath fixed point 2 May 4=5/4=1.25 (slide 62) Happy and action swap THE FINAL GOOD CDEFGHIJKLMNCDEFGHIJKLMN...CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 Google 3 -> Z If you do something, keep doing it forever 1st Fixed Point of a=ath fixed point 2 1.25 (slide 63) Google made it NOT RANDOM limit of upgrade of upgrade of USSR repeat CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 Search Engine turn 3 into Z Do Everything infinitely phi(2,n) S(S(0)) 1+(1/4) (slide 64) Things swap USSR of upgrade of upgrade of limit repeat 10.000000=CDEFGHIJKLMN Engine Searching turn Z into 3 Everything Does infinitely phi(n,2) S(0(S)) 1+(4/1) (slide 65) Things solved Communist Beth Numbers CDEFGHIJKLMN=1000000000/99999999 Car turn 3 into 3 Each slide, add Infinity somewhere phi(w,2) SOS 5 Infinity (slide 66) turn 3 into 3 is already happening so it dies Communist Beth Numbers CDEFGHIJKLMN=1000000000/99999999 Car Infinity Each slide, add Infinity somewhere phi(w,2) SOS 5 Infinity (slide 67) All Rules died Communist Beth Numbers Car Infinity phi(w,2) SOS 5 Infinity (slide 68) Infinity-Infinity=0 Communist Beth Numbers Car 0 phi(w,2) SOS 5 (slide 69) SOS becomes 505 Communist Beth Numbers Car 0 phi(w,2) 505 5 (slide 70) Car+0=Cargo Communist Beth Numbers Cargo phi(w,2) 505 5 (slide 71) Cargo have boxes phi(w,2) 505 5 Communist Beth Numbers (slide 72) 2 made it a fixed point phi(w,1) 505 5 Communist Beth Numbers (slide 73) You get a black hole phi(w,1) 505 5 Communist Beth Numbers (slide 74) 505 is SOS, so aliens destroy the black hole aliens phi(w,1) SOS 5 Communist Beth Numbers (slide 75) 1+O=1. 5-1=4. S4S=Safe for soul aliens phi(w,0) Save for Souls Communist Beth Numbers (slide 76) Aliens and for swap for phi(w,0) Save alien Souls Communist Beth Numbers (slide 77) Everything not alien died Save alien Souls (slide 78) Aliens made a box! Save Souls (slide 79) The things go in the box (slide 80) S die. We then have acronyms. (slide 81) Alter VS e=Alter(e)=pi (slide 82) Things separate. Lenny got affected by background (slide 83) Communism broke apart from Lenny Face All non-normal characters are gone. Alter(()) = Order Of Operations Rearranged. Everything became their opposite. Alter(Messy(Numbers)) = Salad Numbers Intense(Redo) = Apply n times 2 and n swapped Apply 2 times(Square root of n) = n^1/8 Alter(Owns) = China. Alter(Messy) = Skip Alter(Skip) = no more. Apply 2 times(No more) = No more no more no more = No more non-existing things now must exist = Non-existing things cannot exist = No joining (slide 94) Alter(Alter) = Opposite (slide 95) Opposite(China) = Taiwan (slide 96) Insane(Apply 2 times) = Apply Infinity times (slide 97) Apply Infinity Times(n^1/8) = n^0 = 1 (slide 98) Opposite(No Joining) = Joining must be Allowed. And 7 joins out of the grid 7 (slide 99) God's Tool also joined 7 God's Tool (slide 99) Insane(7) = 777. It isn't the end of part 1 777 God's Tool Ignore this (slide 100) Undefined None of the events on this slide are defined, and you can't destroy the link! Go to part 2 Part 2